<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Low Battery by Lord_0_Fries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602179">Low Battery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_0_Fries/pseuds/Lord_0_Fries'>Lord_0_Fries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(birefly but still worth mentioning), Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Oops, Sign Language, Typo: i meant briefly, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko knows sign language, iroh is mildly and pleasantly surprised</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_0_Fries/pseuds/Lord_0_Fries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is tired.</p><p>(Featuring: uncle iroh is a good uncle, some sign language on zuko's part, and stories told over tea to comfort a tired nephew.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Low Battery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko was tired.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Not tired in the more common sense, but rather in the way that drained away his energy and was currently keeping him in bed with the covers pulled up to his chin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was days like these that he felt like he was at sea with only a piece of driftwood to cling to.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a knock on the door, followed by the creaking of the hinges as it opened. Uncle's voice poked through, worried and no doubt already determining what to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Prince Zuko? Are you alright?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko didn't speak; the silence that followed spoke loud enough.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Uncle sighed, and the bed dipped with the new weight as he sat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please, nephew- I can only help if you let me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko thought for a long moment. Turned onto his back to face the ceiling.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bad day," He said at last, hands forming the gestures slowly- he got the words right, didn't he?- "tired."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>From the corner of his good eye, he could see the first glimpses of surprise on his uncle's face. Worry grabbed his attention for a fleeting moment, before the knowledge that he was <em>safe</em> with uncle resumed control.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah. I see," he said, "would you like some tea, nephew?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was too tired to refuse, and it's not like he wanted to turn him down in the first place anyway, so he nodded and sat up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As uncle poured the tea into their cups, he began talking about everything and nothing, small stories about simple incidents- apparently, one of the two engineers found an octopus-cat near the docks, and had been enraptured by the animal.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Little by little, as he and uncle drank their tea, he began to feel better.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Although Zuko's tiredness hadn't gone away by the time uncle left, he did feel lighter somehow.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He slept well that night.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>